Strength in Bonds
by Naeliza
Summary: The definition of a bond is: to be joined securely with something or someone else. He always prided himself in his ability to see the bonds in others. It was a reflection in the eyes... A way they held themselves... But as he stood there with the man he would call brother, staring at another he called family... He saw nothing in her eyes.


_**Disclaimer:** This stories contains characters, lands, names, etc etc etc, That I do not own. This is just for fun. And no profit is to be made from this. Only reading enjoyment.  
Thank you!_

 _******************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

Someone is calling my name. Screaming it.

Why?

I feel cold air blow through my hair. Part of it is tied back, leaving longer strands to drift across my face. I feel like I've been sleeping. Like I've just woken up.

What is happening? Am I sleep walking? Did Ino let me drink too much again?  
I'm staring at the ground.  
My legs are clad in thigh high stockings. The cold air whips at the sliver of flesh that is exposed between stocking and black shorts. My fists are clenched in front of me. Rolled up sleeves and gloved hands…

These are not my clothes. Those are not my boots standing on rock.  
Someone is screaming at me again. I feel like my brain is sludge. I want to see who it is but my body is just **not** cooperating. But as soon as that thought passes through my mind, my head moves smoothly on its own to look at the origin of sound.

Down the rock face it takes me a moment to process. Tall trees. Rolling sharp mountain peaks in the distance. There are remnants of snow on the ground. Obviously refrozen. This isn't Konoha.  
My eyes glide over figures. Leisurely analyzing each one. I recognize a few.

Kakashi-sensei. He's not wearing his Hokage robes…  
Why does he look so worried? Staring at me with a concerned and steely glint in his eye.  
I don't know the tall bulking man in front of him. He looks like he's protecting him… from who? Is there an enemy around? Was I injured and can't remember an attack?

My eyes continue. Ino. She has a split lip. Her hair is messy and there's a tear in her top. I want to hop down from the ledge and go to her. My legs don't move.  
My eyes continue. A few more but I can't focus. Anxiety is bubbling up my throat. I need to move!

I pass my gaze onto hysterically worried blue eyes and my train of thought stops. I know those eyes.

Naruto.

I can feel myself calm down. Naruto is here. He'll help me. He knows how to fix whatever is going on.  
I realize he is the one screaming my name. He's staring at me in a way I've never seen before…  
It's a mixture of concern and pleading. I need to figure out what has happened. I need to underst-

A hand on his shoulder stops me. A hand holding him back. My gaze follows the hand up a sleeved arm, connected to a broad chest encased in a cloak. Up a pale neck. To a pale face. Framed with long dark hair. And containing one sharingan red eye. And a rinnegan purple eye. Staring at me so intensely.

He's gotten taller. Naruto and he are on the same level. I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest.

 _Sasuke._ Oh. I need to go to him. I need to-  
My hand reaches up to a cloak I didn't realize I was wearing. I rip it off in one motion and throw it to the side. It lands on a still body that I didn't even realize was there. I can almost see some visibly tense below me with the action. Naruto starts speaking to me. Words are tumbling out of his mouth. I don't understand! Naruto, slow down you idiot!

My right foot glides behind me. My body leans into it for a split second. And then before I know it I'm in front of Naruto and Sasuke. I'm feet above the ground, and it feels like time has slowed down with how I'm floating in my decent.  
My eyes don't leave Naruto's. His eyes are wide, worried, startled. Then I cut to Sasuke. I would say he's glaring at me. But… but I grew up with Sasuke glaring at me. This is something different.  
My brain is racing trying to piece what could possibly be happening together. And before I know it, my toes make contact with the ground, my eyes swing back around to Naruto. I feel an emotion that is _not my own_ rush through me.

My foot swings behind me planting itself into the half-frozen ground. And with _way_ too much chakra not to kill him, my fist reels back and launches itself straight at Naruto's face.

What. The. _Fuck._


End file.
